


Proper Time to Think of Your Nemesis

by Vangle



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangle/pseuds/Vangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope is right. Simon does think about Baz a lot. At night. During meals. During class. In the shower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Time to Think of Your Nemesis

**Simon**

Stupid Baz.   
Stupid Baz and his fancy ass hair. And fancy ass everything. Why does he have to peacock all over the fucking place?! 

2 weeks ago, he got bored during Greek and had flowers bloom all over the backboard and the Minotaur's horns. Daisies and camomiles and tulips. And he completely got away with it. I mostly mad at this because Agatha plucked a daisy out and braided it in her hair. It was lovely but fucking Baz. He might as well have given her flowers in front of me.

Then 1 week ago, he had spelled my chair before I sat down. It turned to putty. I fell through and it was a crazy mess. He looked very damn pleased with himself. The cocky twat. 

The cherry on top was today. What did he do? Nothing really but it was horrible. The football team had a big match today with students from another magic school in the south. Last year it was at their school, Agatha and Penny went but I had to skip. This year, it was at Watford and I wish I still had skipped it. Baz was a fucking hurricane. It was like he was trying to prove to everyone how amazing he is. How much better he is than me.

I left when we won and the team decided to grab Baz throw him in the air. The shot the winning and deciding shot. I hate to have to admit it was impressive. The higher the stakes, the more likely he will succeed. I personally know he probably hated being thrown in the air. He doesn’t like to be touched. 

Many girls have tried talking to him. He doesn’t let it go past the hello. One way or another, he usually has the girl leaving in a minute if she doesn’t have something important to say. How does he plan on getting a girlfriend like that? He’s really good looking and the bastard knows that. I am not against him being picky, but what girl would want to even try to get close to him if he pushes all others away. Not that girls have to act a certain way. 

If Baz was a girl, I doubt any guy would like someone who pushes away everyone. Baz has that sort of attitude with his friends. If Baz was a girl, he’d probably be very pretty. Long legs are very pretty. Maybe it is a personal preference. He wouldn’t be the petite type but definitely slender. He already has very long hair for a bloke. If he was a girl, maybe it would reach his waist. He would look pretty without any make up as he had very long lashes and thick eye brows. He never had acne. Maybe guys would have still chased him, despite his cold attitude. That would have been bad actually if guys would give him too much unwanted attention. Girls stick to him as a guy but girls don’t really need to be told twice to be left alone. 

Speaking (or thinking I guess) of girls, what is his type? There is nothing wrong with having a type but he must have an overly specific type. Penny told me that the Pitch family are no stranger to arranged marriage. They can refuse them but it is still a thing. Maybe that is the reason he’s this way. He could have fiance. Maybe likes her. How would he even treat someone he’s dating. He doesn’t strike me as very romantic. He’d probably buy expensive things but then be like: here and not care. Although he has great taste in everything, he’d probably make any girl swoon. Who the fuck am I kidding? He can hand pick any girl in school, no matter what he may have already done. I bet he owns a white horse or something.

I make my way to the top floor and get in the shower. The weather wasn’t very nice. Especially when you are sitting on damp wood. I sneezed as I took off my moist sweater and shirt. I hang them on the knob of the wardrobe to dry properly. When I was a kid, I would just throw them over a chair to dry but Baz would immediately comment on it, calling me a slob. I guess I can’t really complain about this one. He’s always been very neat and never slacked on any chores. I mean I got much neater just to fucking avoid his snobby comments that would only make me stupid if I respond. It isn’t like he is wrong. I throw my pants into the hamper and get into the shower. If I shower now, I can studying peace. Baz and I have unspoken rule that I shower in the evenings and he showers in the mornings. But if he has a game, he showers in the evening. He doesn’t like showering in the stalls in the sports hall. I hate them too honestly. 

I turn up the water to maximum heat, letting it run a little, then decide to leave the door a little open. I stand under the hot water, letting it pour across me. I don’t really do anything. It feels nice to have a calm moment in the room without Baz around. I wonder how it good it would be if he was gone for like a week or so. I’d get some peace alone. I lie down in the bathtub and let water fall on me like it was raining. I know I get to be alone every night in the summer, even if there is 20 other boys in the same room. It feels stupid to want alone time when I am at Watford. I should visit Ebb more often. She is always there but you get to enjoy solitude anyways. It is weird that I hate spending days with too many people but it feel like I am made to swallow bitter medicine when I sleep alone.

He is a pain in the ass. He is cruel. He is terrible. He hates me. But I each night, if I don’t pass out already, I take a moment to look at him. He doesn’t evil when he is asleep. He looks younger. More correctly, he looks his age. He always tries to come off as more mature. It all kind of melts away when he falls asleep and snuggles into his blanket. There is something cat like about it, even though I don’t really observe cats.

I finally start washing my body. It is really damp outside, so I always feel muddy even if I didn’t get any mud on me. I don’t rush or even get up. I just scrub the same spots over and over. As I continued, I used the opportunity of an empty room and a hot shower to jerk off a little. Stupid Baz and his stupid hair and his stupid legs and his stupid everything. I sink down until my legs were bent by the sides of the tub and my back and neck were lying flat down. I stroke myself slowly and slip my middle finger inside until the knuckle. Hey, everyone has their secrets. 

I keep going. I feel really good but frustration won’t seise. I moaned rather loudly, not really holding myself back. How would Baz treat the person he is with? Is he interested in sex? Does he ever find time to do the same thing as me? Maybe when he showers in the morning. No likely when I’m gone. I slip my finger deeper in. Does he do this too? I feel myself getting close. 

I cum the second I heard a vicious slam of the door of the room. I get my hands away from myself and reach out to immediately slam the door. “Hurry up, Snow! I am not in the mood to deal with you. Just get out of the bathroom. You are going to smell like food left overs no matter how long you spend it there so get out!”

I sit for a moment in the tub, frozen. I can’t believe I wanked while thinking of my number one enemy.

I hate that stupid bastard. 

Ruins everything... 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 4th fic that is a part of my NSFW Snowbaz challenge. The theme of today was masturbation. We all know Baz thought of Simon while masturbating. It was very obviously written in the book. I felt it was only fair to write this from Simon's point of view~


End file.
